


我的名字是你，是我生命中唯一不变的事

by Lah_Na



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 帝国线无挖角原著向，菲力克斯中心，希尔菲力超越生死的友情向。在艾黛尔贾德率领帝国军侵占法嘉斯王国时，本该死之人从地狱里爬了出来……
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, 希尔菲力友情向





	1. Chapter 1

—— _他好似幽灵，漫无目的；双眼满是哀伤的怒火，拖着早已锈蚀的断剑，向北方游荡着_ 。

_1_

一只沾满血污淤泥的手从断臂残肢的蓝色尸海中探出，他咬着死人坑边的茅草，好似恶鬼从地狱爬出般挣扎着，好似仍有右手般将双手插进无底的淤泥。等到他爬出死人坑时，空气中仍是同样弥漫着的铁锈的腥臭。

“我是谁?”从鬼门关走了一遭的他问自己“这又是在哪里？”

“菲力克斯，这是你的名字。”

这个世界上的人一定有着名姓，而他只能在破碎的记忆中记起自己的名字。或许从死人堆里爬出来的自己只是一个幽灵，是恶鬼，呆着不甘与仇恨回到人世，这样的他不配也不曾有姓名。

眼前所见的一切只有绯红，他摸索着，右手想要拔出断在泥土里的剑，却只扬起一股血流，不知为何肩膀以下只有涓涓不止的血红。

“啐，落在那堆死人里了吧，没用的东西。”从菲力克斯嘴边溜出。用麻木的左手拔出那断剑，大致端详，剑柄处刻着家纹，围着家纹刻着一圈花体字。

“伏拉鲁达力乌斯·法嘉斯之盾”他小声念了出来。菲力克斯已然回忆不起这一串字的意义。寻了路边一块一人高的石头，推开靠在上面的穿着红色盔甲的尸体，靠在了石头上，他割下身旁士兵的红色下袍，分为两段，一段绑紧在残存的右上臂，勉强止了血。摸了摸面前的鲜红，一道裂缝好似横贯在脸上，抓起另一端碎布缠了上去。顾不得身上还有多少伤口，现在仍然有着这条命才是明明不可能的事。

视线清晰了许多，他看到远处那冲天的火光与盘旋在空中争夺腐尸的秃鹫与鸦群，城堡上蓝色的狮子旗在城堡的最高处被点燃，金色的灰烬飘向半空，从废墟中传来欢呼与嘲笑，隐约又听到那位曾倾心于自己的歌姬吟唱着挽歌。回忆刺来，菲力克斯在残存的记忆中找到了，这里是阿里安罗德，法嘉斯的堡垒。数节前绯红的洪水席卷了迪亚朵拉，仅仅过了一节，那不可阻挡的洪水掉头急转没有一丝声响的摧毁了高耸在奥格玛山顶的加尔古·玛库大修道院，向着阿里安罗德汹涌而来。

_2_

黑鹫的旗帜到达阿里安罗德之时，红色的潮水连接着天际，被誉为“白银的少女”的堡垒银白色城墙下，确是一番风景，而此时此地并不吉祥，大军之前伫立着那个残忍的银发女人，脚下踩着初春刚刚绽放的雏菊，一边的马匹上稳坐着那个目光无神从来没有表情的佣兵，菲力克斯不知她究竟是何时开始成为这猩红海啸中的领头的碧绿，他不能理解，他也不曾想过理解。

菲力克斯看到了跪在银发女人面前的男人，五花大绑向着城门，眼里尽是死水一般的绝望。他曾经满是骄傲和虔诚，从面貌无法看出他究竟经过了多少年岁，他是士官学校最严苛也是最细心的那位老师。现在的他脖颈上架着的巨斧闪着猩红的光。并不肖那个银发女人多费口舌，这座堡垒里的每一个人都清楚的知道，如若稍有反抗，下一个斧下的尸体就是自己。

“法嘉斯人民绝不会背弃自己的荣耀！”科尔娜莉亚站在白银的少女的城墙上宣布向着银发女人宣言，“即使你踩着我的尸体摧毁这座堡垒，我也不会让你完好的离开”

银发女人毫无犹豫的扬起战斧，利落的斩下了西提司的头颅，溅出的粘稠绿色的血液让菲力克斯立刻明白了这个男人为何不曾衰老。猩红海啸爆发出潮水般的欢呼，佣兵挥动天帝之剑，那大修道院的圣物，海啸不由分说地向着这座堡垒的每一个人席卷而来，冲击着“白银的少女”坚固的壁垒。

_3_

落箭如雨，青狮的战士们的荣耀也无法阻挡。没出十分钟，城墙上早已只有红色的士兵站立着，白银少女坚固如山的城门也在敌方暗术士和魔兽的接连轰击下轰然崩塌，成群的饿狼从城墙的缺口鱼贯而入，遮天蔽日地吞噬着每一丝法嘉斯的土地，就像他们一直对芙朵拉所做的一样。

菲力克斯麻木了，已经不知道这把古廉留下的奏尔坦之剑还能再斩多少敌人，从四面八方的而来的敌军提着枪想要把他刺穿，疲于招架的菲力克斯抽出背后的倭刀拿在左手，右手的奏尔坦之剑早已不再锋利，身上穿着的北方狼皮内甲已浸透了鲜血，银灰色的毛发染上了猩红。

菲力克斯在人群中看到了那个银发女人，他大叫着，像红了眼的狂狼径直冲了出去。黑鹫的军队被杀气所震慑，只顾着为这个满身血红的狂战士让出通路。他提起剑正要斩向仇敌之时，一道碧绿冲到他的面前格挡住了攻击。他不甘，仇恨，好似这一切都是因为这个佣兵而起：“贝雷丝！为什么！你为什么要帮助这个杀了你父亲的人！如果不是因为你这一切都不会发生！”

曾经是最优秀的老师人没有说话，依旧面如死灰的举起剑，和曾经在训练场对决一样的起势，四周的士兵也停下了动作围成一圈为决斗的双方腾出了竞技场，银发女人骑着战马走开了，未曾多留下一寸目光。

菲力克斯先一步进攻了，以往的比试也是如此，他仍然没有学会观察敌人，没有学会等待敌人出现破绽，依旧被情绪所控制，死神佣兵的冷静他未曾理解的了。奏尔坦之剑现出金色的光芒，挥向了佣兵，这个他视为恩师和对手的俊俏女人，有那么一瞬他看到了儿时和古廉在领地庭院把他掀翻在地的样子。在剑离佣兵只有半臂远之时，佣兵扬起天帝之剑迎着袭来的剑刃，斩下了菲力克斯的右臂，奏尔坦之剑已先一步碎为两段。菲力克斯未曾感觉到痛苦，古廉的身影随着碎裂的剑刃渐渐灰烬般湮灭在空中。佣兵的斩击从右臂一直斜穿身体划过左腹，他仍想用断裂的剑刃支撑着自己不倒下，可右臂早已飞到人群中，被敌人的战士们争夺。

时间仿佛停滞了下来，他看到不远处和自己并肩作战的父亲，那位罗德利古公爵，因为自己的落败而分了神，被迎面而来的艾吉尔家的战枪刺穿了胸膛。父亲的眼睛一直看向自己慢慢的没有了光芒，菲力克斯不知道这究竟是歉疚还是骄傲。“父亲，我也终于作为一位骑士光荣的死去了。”落日下父亲将闪着金黄色光芒的古廉遗剑交到自己手里时的骄傲突然在他眼前的回闪。

堡垒西北边的是贾拉媞亚家的天马们吧，那里有着古廉一样高洁的女骑士，菲力克斯的青梅竹马，正在和那位异乡的公主缠斗着，下面瓦立家的精锐弓箭兵瞄准了目标，如雨般的箭矢飞向天空中洁白的天马。“直到现在最后我也没有说过一次她的名字，也没有和她对过视线。”他看着缓缓坠落插满箭矢的天马如是想着。

年迈的猛将关达尔，仍固守着最后一道防线，直到被那位刺头小子自折一臂斩落马下。那城堡高处的圣女，亦不敌更高技艺的修伯特的暗术，吐着鲜血，银发女人抚着发梢，正要扬起战斧之时，科尔娜莉亚用尽最后一丝魔力朝着脚下发动了永远不会燃尽的地狱之火，嘶声力竭的喊出了最后的恶毒诅咒，或许修伯特技高一筹，皇帝仍毫发无伤。

菲力克斯低下头，左手盛不下的股股鲜血如注般流落在地上，他累了，麻木的左手再也提不起武器。“你努力过了，你的战斗已经结束了”那个残缺不全又温柔的声音在菲力克斯仅存的意识里回荡着。“哥哥，我做到了吗，我已经不需要再战斗了吗，我真的拯救了任何人吗？”菲力克斯说着，脑海中却想着那个跟着山猪北上去了塔尔丁平原的滑稽的红发。他从未像如今这般感到放松，从未像如今这般看到的是红发的古廉。

“希尔，活下去，我反悔了。”菲力克斯视线内逐渐没有了颜色，在近处望着自己的佣兵的眼里有着一瞬的哀伤。

_4_

菲力克斯视线又回到了面前，不知昏迷了多久可能只有两分钟，却像一生一样漫长。少女的陷落也并未耗费半个钟头，菲力克斯也想起了自己那个毫无意义的家名。

“我为什么活了下来，那个佣兵就这点力气？可笑”菲力克斯想着，“人死不过一具尸体，什么纹章，不还都是要丢到一起烧掉。”

“地狱满了，我就这么被丢了回来。有趣。”菲力克斯不屑的撇着嘴。

忽然好似意识到了什么，猛地站起：“希尔！希尔凡！你在哪？”

人世界再怎么飘荡的恶鬼也有着寄宿的肉体凡胎，菲力克斯忘记了这一点，猛地起身才发现自己撕裂了横贯胸前的战痕，吃了痛，险些又一次倒在地上，颤颤巍巍用着断剑撑着：“即使死了这个身子也是废物一样。”

“活下去！”脑中有个自己的声音说着，“活下去你才能复仇，才能找到他。”

不管相信与否，菲力克斯挣扎着站起了身，顾不得伤口的剧烈刺痛，瞟了一眼残剩支柱的阿里安罗德城门，向着确认好了的北方走去。极力的想要赶在帝国的追兵还没有启程前赶上山猪王子的散兵游勇。

菲力克斯想起了山猪一行临行前在城堡地下仓库撞见的秘密集会，彼时他只是想去寻一把趁手的短剑送给临行的希尔凡，那个让他从未放下心的疏于训练的轻浮男人。

“万一被拽下马来，可别怪我没给你东西用。”

借着地道昏暗的灯火，菲力克斯向着深处的武器库走去，却在尽头左边看到了墙壁不自然的破开一人多高的大洞，至少是比菲力克斯还要高出半身，他只能想得到一个如此身高的人，那个罪人，那个野兽，那个王子的狗。循着窸窸窣窣的声音跨过洞口，是弯弯折折散发着潮湿和霉灰气味的隧道，这并不是天然形成而更像是匠人精心挖掘的密道，悠久的历史印刻在墙壁上的华丽花纹间，远古的嵌刻文字难以辨认，处处浸透着古老的沉香味道。菲力克斯摸索着前进，渐渐的他听到了他熟悉的声音，便印证了入口偌大缺口的成因，他躲到内堂外的墙边，屏起呼吸攥紧了剑柄。

“大家拿着吧，请务必小心使用，使用方法届时我会告诉大家。”

“你真的要这么做？我都能想到他听到会气成什么样子。”

菲力克斯听到熟悉声音心头一紧，又来不及诧异：“他怎么会在这！笨蛋！”

还没有等到想象中那个人的回应，深处却不约而同出现了那些恭敬而又颤抖的声音：

“为了国王，我们自愿接受！”

“法嘉斯不会在这里倒下。”

本应解释原因的那条狗没有说话，只是发出了比嗓音更加低沉的叹息。

“啊呀呀，你们既然如此我也不好说什么了，我来了也是同伙咯，只不过......”那个男人停顿了一下，“没什么，请务必小心使用不要变成那个丑陋的样子，我不想再一次......”

或许是这个潮湿阴暗的密道砖石地上布满了滑腻的青苔，偷听的人脚下一滑，发出吱呀的噪声，内堂身经百战的人们立刻戒备了起来。一直都没法控制好自己情绪的剑客此时也一如往常，赶忙调整呼吸毫无声息地溜走了。

红发的密谋者撇到了那熟悉的银灰色披肩赶忙说道：“没事的，可能密道年久失修进了老鼠。我们拿好破石头快走吧。”

菲力克斯将短剑的事情抛之脑后，回到地面上就径直回了营房，强迫自己睡了下去，没有听到回来熟悉的脚步声。拂晓，镶着金边的王家青狮子卫队旗帜离开之时，菲力克斯只在城墙头看到了远处队伍最前方显眼又渐渐隐去的一缕红色。

回过神来，菲力克斯在密林中背对着火光走了半晌，随手砍断枫树的枝条，舔舐着汁液，算来大军抵城前开始就从未喝过一口水，这种混着甜味的汁液如今远胜白发天才嘟着嘴塞到他嘴里的蜜糖，菲力克斯从未在大脑中如此想念过甜味。未等他从翻涌反复的回忆中抽身，身后尖锐的哨声将他拽了回来。

“法嘉斯的人！落网之鱼！快追！”

“那个脑袋归我了！

旋即，一束闪电般的箭矢击穿了他握着的树枝，刺入坚硬的泥土，地面上只露着箭羽。

5

追兵飞速的靠近着，菲力克斯顾不上身上撕裂的痛苦在密林中躲闪。

“活下去！活下去！或许还赶得上！”

躲避着间断急速飞来的箭矢，常年不断的训练和天生的直觉帮助了他，即使被伤痛分了神，他也尽力躲开了每一根闪电般飞来的箭。可逐渐缩短的间隙，愈发有力刺破空气的啸叫告诉菲力克斯，敌兵越来越近了。他们绝不会就此罢休，直到将他折磨的如若蛆虫翻滚，碾碎他最后一点尊严将他的头颅割下。这是帝国军人尽职的证明。

菲力克斯深知这一点，他不停的观察着，听到了越来越响的流水声，他知道离山谷不远了，这正是记忆中多次和希尔凡散步至此的声音，一周以前他们就在山谷边的洞里交换了掌心的血液，立下了来世不要再见的誓言。可现在不是回忆的时候，菲力克斯很清楚，他半只脚踏入地狱大门前就已经撕毁了誓约。循着夹杂在血腥味中记忆里苔藓的气味，他向右急转，一串箭矢擦着头皮刺穿了原本下一步就要抵达的树干。

“操，又让他躲开了，我从右边绕，你们接着追。杂碎还挺狡猾。”菲力克斯已经清楚的听到了追兵的声音，甚至可以判断出是个经历无数战斗的中年队长。

菲力克斯瞥见了他们当时刻下标记的树干，那个山洞就在前方不远处，只消一跃便可先一步消失踪迹。太阳早已落下，漫天的黑烟遮蔽了最后一点紫红的晚霞，若不是战争，白银的少女此时正着霓虹般的长裙，在黄昏的清风中安然的哼着歌谣。不愧是老练的追兵，紧紧的跟在菲力克斯身后半百的距离，若是站稳只需一剑便可将猎物的脚踝钉在地上。菲力克斯听到背后急促的脚步，同时有两个树枝碎裂的声音，盔甲的摩擦响动和武器的碰撞，正是一名短枪斥候和拳斗士飞速奔袭而来。右侧头顶不远处，树叶不断的散落，那位队长熟练的掌握着林间飞跃的方法。

“是负责勘察动向的侦察分队吗？”菲力克斯仍不忘做出判断。

事实正如他判断的一样，帝国军队并未在堡垒中看到法嘉斯的皇家卫队，皇帝立刻决断派出了最精锐的侦察兵们，深入密林搜索着一丝一毫踪迹。而追着菲力克斯的这一队只是无数老练猎手中的三个罢了，显然，菲力克斯并没有任何情报能够知道侦察部队的规模。“杀掉他们三个，就没人追的到他们了。”他如是想到，焦急和苟活的冲动再一次主导了他的判断。

树叶摩擦的声音停止了，一轮满弓对准了菲力克斯的脚踝，闪电般射了出去。菲力克斯顾不得箭矢的袭来，纵身朝着记忆中的方向跳了下去。

“不见了！队长。”攥着短枪的斥候停下了脚步报告着。

鹰般的猎手眯缝着眼睛搜索着：“我没听到箭落地，继续找，跳下去找！”

不理性的冲动在关键时刻也许会救命，菲力克斯看到了这个嵌在悬崖间幽深的洞穴地上的黑褐色的干涸血迹，证明了誓约的鲜血又见到了彼时宣誓人的到访。

局促的逃亡中陡然而来的片刻喘息，菲力克斯顿时断了根紧绷的弦，失血过多造成的眩晕潮水般的袭来，若是菲力克斯尝试过饮酒，这可能就是醉倒的感受吧。他握紧了断剑，剑柄上的战痕刺着掌心。左手很少持剑，并不像丢在死人坑的右手那样满是硬茧，细嫩的掌心传来刺痛反复将他从失血的眩晕中拉回来。

听到了头顶传来的传至下级的命令，勉强会过神来，听到的却是先一步踩着岩壁左侧盘根错节的树木摸索过来的手甲刮擦着岩石的刺耳声音。菲力克斯用尽全力架起了剑，听着声音由远及近而来，紧靠着洞穴右侧的岩壁藏在阴影中屏住了呼吸，直到手甲的声音停止的那一瞬他刺出断剑，刺穿了来者的喉咙，右膝顶住拳斗士裸露的腿窝。拳斗士未等来得及反应就跪在了地上，刺穿的喉咙向外冒着鲜红的泡沫，诧异的眼睛最后看到的景象是阴影中恶魔猩红的双瞳。菲力克斯向外挥剑，亡兵的头颅飞落崖下。

上方听到了异响的斥候却迟迟不敢走下来查看。“废物新人！还要我来踢你吗？一只断腿的兔子还能跑了不成？”领头的人桀骜的训斥着。

挨不住呵斥的斥候不敢直视队长那鹰般锐利的独眼，端着短枪摸索进来，看到眼前没了头仍保持着跪姿的队友和扬在洞壁仍在滴下的腥臭的鲜血，他惊恐的大叫着，举起枪朝着前方冲将上去。这一切在菲力克斯眼里都太过缓慢，轻轻挑开单调的枪击，利落的刺穿斥候的心脏，耳边听到了微弱的：“妈妈......”

那位队长听到了士兵的大叫，丢掉弓箭抽出弯刀冲了下来：“抓到他了吗！”。可他看到的是，被挑在半空的瘦弱躯体。他迅速的架刀在面前，横跨马步准备好了任何将要来临的怪物。另一边菲力克斯已然用尽了力气，斜着贯穿左边脚踝的箭矢让他无法使上力气，他嘶吼着，是地狱而来的悲鸣，夺了身侧的枪借力冲了出去，迎着架好的刀刃，环住了敌人哀嚎着冲出了洞穴。

这位独眼的猎人从来没有见过这样迅猛的恶魔，追逐的对手俨然是个复仇的恶灵，一生的冒险从未像今天一样在最后一刻感受到了猎物才有的深入骨髓的恐惧。

坠落着，距自己身下一臂的敌人身上嵌着如同他身体一般的弯刀。菲力克斯直至今日才知道谷间的风是如此剃刀般撕扯着血肉，自己终于懂了希尔凡所说的的斯灵沙漠夹杂着沙砾的风暴。

“希尔，扯平了，不会有人来追你们了。”

幽灵透过烟幕看着已经挂上夜空若隐若现的下弦之月闭上了猩红的双眼，这一刻他懂得了什么是真正的安宁。


	2. Chapter 2

_6_

滚滚浓烟朝着残垣断壁褪去，坠落的石块渐渐填补到城墙的缺口之上，鲜红的血液从天马洁白的毛发间涓涓流进肌肤，坚毅的翅膀又一次扬起载着骑士冲上云霄。火焰从灰烬中再次熊熊燃起，最终消失无踪，优雅的圣女消除了所有诅咒在火焰湮灭之时亭亭站立。碎裂的青狮之旗一片一片聚齐，再一次飘扬在城头之上，述说着千百年来法嘉斯的荣耀。公爵阁下举起盾，士兵们随之欢呼，法嘉斯的战士们又一次期待起了胜利。

菲力克斯还回了古廉的剑，换回了满是朝气的士官服回到了大修道院之中，约好了和那位佣兵老师的训练他不曾落下，在剑与剑碰撞的火花之中，他找回了沉着的骑士剑法，佣兵的眼中是不曾见过的飒爽。回到食堂，隔壁学级的白发少女不耐烦地把还温热的点心塞到他手心跑掉了，年轻又骄傲的金色狮子和那个达斯卡人结束了训练畅快的谈论着未来。严肃的大祭司站在中庭训斥着惹祸的学仆们，远处华贵的蕾雅司教祈祷着，散发着温暖又庄严的光芒。

翠鸟站在枝头叽喳着，衔了花瓣装饰起羽毛。神祖苏谛斯创造了芙朵拉的一切，却没有想到有一天，酷暑结束后是熏人的万物花开。

菲力克斯想回家了，因为那位高洁的骑士，法嘉斯的骄傲，结束了随着国王去西方的旅行即将回到领地，接到长兄凯旋书信的那一刻起，他就再也按捺不住自己的心情，思索着如何让兄长看到自己的成长，让兄长再一次摩挲着他的紫黑色头发赞许自己的骑士风范，真正的在和兄长的比试中击败他。他期待着，从未如此激动，仿佛从未学习过如何沉稳，直至编起了祝贺的歌。

“走了菲力，等了很久啦。”红发的少年双手叠在脑后靠着修道院的大门看着我们的小小骑士，“一起回家。”

因为戈迪耶家和斯灵的交涉频繁的交涉，希尔凡又和从前一样和菲力克斯约好一起回到到伏拉鲁达力乌斯休假。菲力克斯不自知的点了点头，哼着歌谣，坐上了北上的马车，

春天轰轰烈烈地回来了，山谷间飘荡着甜腻的花香，让还不能接受如此香甜的小小骑士连着打了几个喷嚏。

“菲力你看。”戈迪耶的小子手上停着的蝴蝶翅膀上闪着彩虹色的光，“好想带回去给迈克朗看，北方可没有这些小东西。”

菲力克斯不知道面前这个比自己还大了两岁的人怎么还像个女孩子一样。

“真美，他那么温柔一定会喜欢。”菲力克斯盯着陷入遐想的希尔凡细长的手指说到。

马车在路上颠簸了十数日，太阳自东向西，满月化为上弦，两个少年虽然疲惫却还没有失去观察周遭的兴趣，植被逐渐变成针叶的林木，花背的松鼠在树枝间跳跃着，时不时甩动身体抖落细长又尖锐的叶子。簌簌的落到少年们衣服里的叶子弄得二人不住的发笑。菲力克斯看着对面透亮的落叶般棕黄又满是欢愉的眼睛入了神，渐渐生了睡意

不知过了多久，面前伸过来一只稚嫩的手：“到家了，古廉来接我们了。”

菲力克斯在迷糊的睡梦中还没有清醒过来，伸出了双手却怎样都无法触及近在咫尺的希尔凡，他不断的下坠，意识逐渐模糊，眼前开始黑暗。希尔凡的面庞一点一点添了伤痕，不住的流淌着鲜血，四周爆发着烈火，他却笑着，双眼留着泪，仍然伸着手等着回应。

菲力克斯挣扎着呼喊，然而好似千万双手紧紧扼住他的咽喉，他发不出一丝声音，无助的被拉扯着，向着炼狱，向着绝望，一直一直坠落下去。

直至触底的一刻，或许也没有一丝反抗，如同一丝芦苇落在水中，一叠波澜都不曾皱起。

_7_

“呃啊啊！！！”他猛然睁开了双眼,急速的喘着气，好似结束了坠落，再一次从地狱中爬了出来。

眼前是茅草铺就的破败的屋顶，屋内昏暗的灯火摇曳着，菲力克斯看不到自己的身影。“死不成吗，地狱都进不去。”他暗自咒骂着。想要撑起自己的时候，才意识到整个右臂是真真切切的失去了。

也许是在地狱游逛了太久，已经忘记了自己的名字，他猛然间惊起，可身上传来的阵阵剧痛告诉他，地狱又一次把他丢了出来，他忍不住大声喊叫，分不清是作为鬼魂的哀鸣还是作为一个死不成的杂碎忍不了痛的懦弱。

不远处传来一个稚嫩的声音，这让他想起了那位极度努力又总是不得要领的少女，“爸爸！他醒了！”来者飞速的跑了出去。

不知是不是突然清醒的冲击让这个仍然禁锢在肉体凡胎中的幽灵难以承受，菲力克斯又一次倒了下去，这一次他不断得追逐，不断得朝着远处高大的背影跑去，他想不通为什么那么近又那么远，直到他筋疲力尽瘫倒在原地，世界一点一点消逝变为一片茫茫又无边的纯白。

“他醒了！快去拿毛巾！”

四周聒噪的声音将他抽离，他难以分清究竟何为现实。等到他凭借自己的力气睁开眼睛，床头早已立着一只叽喳的翠鸟。

“你醒啦！这么久了！你终于醒了！”

“这是哪里？”菲力克斯一时不知道如何反应，想要退进角落却无力行动.

“这里原来是法嘉斯的吉迪恩领，不过现在嘛……”面前少女眼神渐渐变得黯淡。

菲力克斯无力的继续追问“你是谁？要取我性命就快一点。”

“你这是说的什么话！我们救了你，你醒了就这么说话。”少女眼睛气愤地闪着泪花，“我是艾薇，救你的是我爸爸约翰，他现在去捕猎了，他就是在河滩上发现你的。”少女的话语接连从嘴里蹦出，好似争辩。

“爸爸把你扛回来的时候，你浑身都是黑的，完全看不出是个人！当时把我吓死了，我们在山里捕猎这么多年都没有见过你这样的，还以为你被黑熊揍了一顿呢。”菲力克斯听着，感受着身上紧绷的束缚感。

“喏，你的胳膊还有脚我爸爸弄得，厉害吧，如果不是他你早被狼吃了。”艾薇邀功似的说着，“不过嘛，你胸前的伤肯定是刀砍的，黑熊绝不会抓那么浅，包扎那么长，废了我好多绷带呢，我爸爸一节的用的都没有这么多。”

菲力克斯仿佛看到了那个被发现偷偷唱歌的雅妮特。“你不怕我是帝国的士兵吗？”

“帝国的士兵？”艾薇略微有些疑惑，头撇到一边，“这里已经是帝国了，你是帝国士兵岂不是能领一笔赏金？难不成！你是法嘉斯的人!这样的话把你送到领地公馆还能换好一笔钱呢!”

“噗~”菲力克斯被少女的俏皮逗笑了。

“你笑什么，我可是认真的。”艾薇撇了撇嘴，“对啦，还没问你叫什么名字呢！”

“……”菲力克斯沉默了一下说道。“雨果，我叫雨果。”

“那么雨果先生，要不要讲一讲你怎么掉到河里的？”艾薇看着他身上的伤疤出了神。

“艾薇！你怎么这么不老实！”粗犷的声音从门外闯进来，“先生，你可算醒了。我打了几条兔子，一会补补身子。”

“爸爸！你回来了！”艾薇蹦蹦跳跳扑到了父亲的怀里，“他说他叫雨果哦~”

“现在是哪一节？”菲力克斯好像突然意识到了什么。

“竖琴节快结束了哦。”约翰不假思索地答到，“捡到你已经过了两节了。”

“请问战况如何？”菲力克斯从未如此冷静地询问。

“前线不清楚，至少从北方逃难过来的人也没想到这里已经被帝国迅速地控制了，东边山上的大火也熄灭了好一阵，据说曾那里发生了激烈的大战，当时乌鸦群的叫声几百里外都听得到，现在看来是真的。”约翰答道。“放心休息吧，雨果先生，无论你是哪边的人也请恢复好了身体再计议。”

“……谢谢。”也许是经历了太多地狱的来来回回，又或许是无法抗拒身体的疼痛与两节以来的懈怠，内心没有一丝的波澜。

“雨果先生，希尔是谁呀，您时不时的重复着这个名字。”艾薇突然想起了什么。

正是这一句话，菲力克斯想起了自己的名字，想起了那个在迷醉的地狱边缘自己一直看着的背影。

他再也想不起自己的家名，好似随着遗落在山洞里的断剑一起，腐烂了。

_8_

不知在山里过了几日，太阳一如往常自西方升起，每天清晨那熟悉的翠鸟又会来到窗棂上歪着头，好奇的打量着屋内这个满身绷带的流落之人。

“又来嘲笑我了吗？”菲力克斯戏谑着，翠鸟身上蓝绿色羽毛闪着华丽的光彩，就好像看着每日清晨透过阳光的大修道院镶嵌着神祖身姿的彩绘玻璃上一样。

“神救不了任何人。”菲力克斯曾深信不疑，可在地狱走了数遭而归的他全然换了信仰，望着翠鸟出了神：“救救他，我愿意献出我自己，我只有他了。”菲力克斯从未祈祷过，按照约翰所说的时间来看，两个月前的他还对着神嗤之以鼻，他根本不懂怎样祈祷，只得笨拙的仿着梅尔赛德司每日祈祷时样子闭着眼自顾自的说着。

翠鸟扬起了脖颈，鸣唱着振翅离开。可菲力克斯并没有观察动物的习惯：“玛丽安奴如果在的话，兴许能把嘲笑我的话翻译给我听。”

菲力克斯挣扎着起了身，门外劈柴的声音吸引着他跨过门槛，高挂着的太阳刺得他不住地闭上眼。

“能走动了呀，别急！”依旧是银铃般问候，少女放下手中的柴刀小跑过来。

“你好，艾薇。”菲力克斯看着只到自己胸口的娇小身体打着招呼，说出的话令自己都感到奇怪。

“你……好……”艾薇涨红了脸，转了过去。

菲力克斯看着林梢摇摆如浪，他回过头问道：“王都那边怎么走？”

“我劝你还是不要去了哟，听说曾经的王都已经是焦土了。”艾薇依旧背对着自己。

“那北边的戈迪耶家还好吗？”菲力克斯问出这句话时，额头渗出了察觉不到的冷汗。

“已经很久都没有听到北边的消息了，可能没有被波及吧。”艾薇努力回想。

菲力克斯没有说话，心中却已经画好了地图。“伤好差不多了就走，留着我也是麻烦。”菲力克斯暗自盘算，摸了摸艾薇的头转身回到了屋内。

另一边的少女还对这个陌生人满怀着疑问，她没有见过贵族，短短的十三年里，出过山的次数少的一个手就数的来，即使王都距此也只有一周的路程。她暗自认为面前的这个人没准就是个贵族呢，她好想学写字。

少女的话语永远比自己的思考还要快：“先生，你是贵族吗？”

菲力克斯一时不知如何回答。艾薇又紧接着提问：“听说只有贵族才能当士兵，是真的吗？”

“我不知道，也许是。”艾薇俨然不满意这样的回答：“你能教我写字吗？”

“想学吗，试试吧。”

艾薇从未像这样开心，像是得到了莫大的奖励，蹦跳着抓了两根树枝回来。

“喏！教我！”还没定菲力克斯注意到，一根较长的树枝就塞到了他手里。艾薇在地上画了一道线：“我用这边！”

时间仿佛回到了十七年前的北方，彼时的他和另一位少年相邻而坐，面前是站得挺拔而又严厉的长兄。

“希尔~哥哥刚刚说的怎么写呀。”菲力克斯指着自己面前画的像符文一样的涂鸦。

“照着我的来。”

“明明你也是第一次学！”幼小的少年不想认输。

“我比你大嘛，学得快不是很正常嘛。”菲力克斯分不清是阳光太过耀眼还是笑容不够明显。

“专心~”长兄举着书，不苟言笑。

“这个怎么读啊。”艾薇眼里放着光。

“是你的名字，艾薇。”菲力克斯指着地上草草写下的字。 

艾薇笨拙的模仿，写出的东西也像极了涂鸦。“再看我写一遍吧。”菲力克斯嘴角不自觉扬起。

‘Ivy’菲力克斯流畅从容的写下，艾薇并不知道这种贵族家的字体是有多么难以学习。

9

**_「_ ** _当温暖的风，从阿德刺斯忒亚南方海上吹来，芙朵拉的人们便知道雨季将至。在白蔷薇被猛烈的豪雨打落前，女孩们会赶紧将之编织成花冠，送给亲昵的人或朝思暮想的对象。 **」**_

****

“最近感觉怎么样？”约翰在溪水中濯洗着刚分解出来的内脏，“身手不错，你要是一直能在这就好了。”

“嗯。”菲力克斯看着潺潺不止的溪水出了神。自他清醒以来又过了半节，恍惚间渐渐沉浸于这样宁静安然的生活，数月前短兵相接，血肉横飞的战场仿佛只是不知在哪读过的骑士传奇。他不是一个猎人，却也早已丢失了骑士的名分。 无论是眼前这个永远笑着的大叔，还是家里那位瘦小单纯的少女，都好似一直以来的亲人。

昨日夜晚约翰找到他，商量着猎鹿的事情：“雨果先生，雨季要来了，不储备点食物可不行，拂晓跟我去打鹿吧。”

菲力克斯没有犹豫接下了，随着约翰一起带上了准备了行装。

“我熟悉这里，况且先生您的身体也不太方便，我来用弓吧，您就拿着这把匕首吧。”约翰不住地看一眼菲力克斯的右侧，背起长弓，抓起一把剑塞到了菲力克斯手里。

菲力克斯将剑别在腰间，不知是否因为数节的沉睡，这把普通通通的剑格外沉重。菲力克斯看着约翰背起的那边长弓，光是立在地上就已经齐了他的眉间，可挂在约翰的身上仅仅是个装饰物。

“还有，把这个穿上吧，起雾的时候会冷，虽然有点旧了，河里打鱼的时候穿的。”

菲力克斯点了点头套上了这粗麻的罩衫:“这不只是旧了吧。”看着几乎及膝的下摆思忖。

他们沿着溪水向着下游摸索而去，约翰不愧是老练的山林猎人，不消多久便寻得了踪迹，溪边从从青苔嵌着错落有致深深的蹄印，不时原地盘桓又向前汇了去。

“不远了，还很新鲜。”约翰俯下身看着蹄印消失的方向悄声说着。

菲力克斯没有回话，他清楚地知道猎物被惊扰到走投无路之时会如何挣扎。

前方不远处的树丛微微摇着，挺拔刺出的角示意着约翰才可匹敌的体型，身旁的约翰悄无声息地在菲力克斯身前摸索前进，菲力克斯等待着生怕他一丝不经意的呼吸撕裂了柔静如纱的空气。菲力克斯没有想到，约翰倏然起身，满满地拉开长弓，臂膀的突起的青筋包裹着虬结的肌肉，约翰如山般与脚下土地融为一体，岿然不动。这一刻让菲力克斯对这位猎人的身份有了疑问，未待他在内心设下答案，令人熟悉的闪电般箭矢划破薄纱，刺穿了雄鹿刚刚扬起的高傲的脖颈。

笑容又爬上了约翰的脸，好像上一秒黑铁般冷静只是菲力克斯看花了眼：“走，去看看。”

10

清晨的太阳透过弥漫山谷间的薄雾斑驳洒在浅滩上，溪水的流动未曾改变分毫，潺潺着在空中散着耀眼光芒金色的花。季风携着热气先雨云一步灌进了山谷，菲力克斯扯下露水打湿的罩衫挂在树梢，身上早已没有了绷带的束缚，阳光洒在菲力克斯裸露着的白皙的身躯上，贴着皮肤的毛发将阳光折射出了一圈金色的轮廓，斜贯身前的长长的撕裂仍然隐隐生着刺，他伸出左收探入伤疤从右至左地摸索着，不多不少正是半个指节的深度。“佣兵失手了。”菲力克斯仍然如是想着。

菲力克斯俯身蹲下，一瞬间他看到了浅浅溪水倒映的陌生面庞，瘦削的脸上错落刻着数道深浅不一的伤痕，不遑菲力克斯辨认，他伸出手击碎了尚且平静的水面，扬了一捧水抹在了紫黑的头发上。他只认得那双眼睛，那双来自恶魂猩红。

“你让我想起了我的一个老朋友，你跟他下手一样狠毒。”约翰摇晃着试图拔出深深嵌在驼鹿心脏肌肉间的短剑，望着转过身的菲力克斯，“不知道他现在在哪。”

“也是猎人吗？”菲力克斯走了过来。

“那家伙弓术不是一般的好，百尺之外可以射穿腰粗的树干，我的技术就是他教的，在我刚落难到这片森林的时候。”约翰又一次打开了话匣子，好像有着说不完的过去。

“活到现在也是个老头子了吧？”

“才不是，比我年长两岁罢了，至少看起来是，艾薇路还走不稳的时候我带她来到这，也就是他给了我们地方住也没问过我哪里来。不过……”约翰好像意识到过去也有着深埋于深处的记忆。

“您以前不是猎人吧。”菲力克斯想起了他的疑问。

“罢了，也没什么不能说的，我以前是个佣兵，给西方教会打过工，后来中央教会派兵镇压我就带着艾薇北上到了这里，平平无奇的。还是说那家伙的事吧。”菲力克斯想到了学生时代的点滴没有继续追问，依旧听着约翰的回忆，“我不知道那家伙的名字，有一次在山上被狼群袭击，领头那个狼我记得还很清楚，那个紫红色的毛发实在太显眼了，满月下还环绕着绿光一样。虽然他脾气不太好可还是赶过来救了我，结果没了一个眼睛，这方圆百里他太熟悉了，瞎着眼睛都把我们带了回去。自那以后也没见他用弓有丝毫的迟疑。三年多以前，他去了趟镇上，回来之后就收了东西要走，说是有个商人请他去找点东西，就把这个长弓留给了我，自己带了把弯刀就走了，也没说什么时候回来。”

菲力克斯起了身，转身走向挂着的罩衫。身后约翰淡淡说着：“如果他回来，跟他过过招吧。”

半晌过去，唯有流水叮咚作着响，菲力克斯试图在密林中辨认方向。约翰朝着他走来，把刚刚清理完的短剑再次交到菲力克斯手里，像是看懂了菲力克斯的张望：“这儿啊，是吉迪恩领西部，再往南边走地势就变高了，这条小溪就在前面不远处汇到一条河里，最后从利多海岸灌到海里了，往东北走就是旧王都。”听罢，菲力克斯望向南方，那里他好似丢下了一些东西，一些毫无价值的杂碎，他尚未仔细看过手上的短剑，此时闪着阳光的碎片。

“你呀，就是在前面河道边上被我捡到的，当时你满是都是浸透了血，河水都没冲干净呀。不过恕我冒昧，现在看来你脸上那么多擦伤，应该从上游很远的地方飘下来的吧，这个河道边上很多碎石滩的，还活下来真的福大命大了呦。”约翰打断了菲力克斯的思考。

“谢谢你。”却未待菲力克斯说出口，从小屋的方向传来一声尖叫，声音不远却又万分熟悉。约翰慌了的魂也没有追上他的脚步，约翰没有一丝迟疑地箭步冲了出去。菲力克斯顾不得询问，也随着向半山腰传来声音的方向追赶而去。菲力克斯并未加过约翰如此慌张，纵使荆棘刮烂他的寸寸皮肉，对于菲力克斯来说，猎人硕大的身躯倒是帮他开了道，渐渐地他跟猎人之间之隔了半身的距离。离半山腰越来越近，低吼的声音从密林中钻出，来自人类的啜泣喘息此时更无需辨认。

约翰抢先一步跳出树丛向着猎食者据好了弓，箭在弦上，约翰本应稳如奥格玛的山峰，却对上野兽眼睛的那一刻迟疑了。菲力克斯跟了上来，看到了一只紫红色毛发间错落无数伤痕的孤狼，身旁的约翰颤抖着。那匹狼，回头瞥了一眼却依旧低吼着朝艾薇冲了去，好似知道什么会让这个高大的猎人绝望一般。菲力克斯从未如此果断，抽出剑三两步便伴着猎人松开的箭矢闪到蜷缩一团的少女面前刺穿了狼的毛发，撕碎了仍在低鸣的喉咙。

洒在菲力克斯身上腥臭的血雨把他从少顷前还沉溺的安定中拉了出来，他俯下身看着艾薇，少女惊厥地喘着气，丝毫没有察觉面前的危机早已过去，不远处的猎人跪倒在原地仍不住地颤抖。

艾薇扑到菲力克斯身上，埋着头啜泣着。菲力克斯轻抚着面前少女那雪般的秀发：“为什么没在家？”

艾薇顾不得整理情绪，便伸出紧紧攥着的手，颤抖着张开，掌心现着皱成一团的六月雪。“想趁着你们打猎，呜，采花编花冠的！”艾薇仍不住的留着眼泪。这时候菲力克斯才看到地上散落着的花朵，和延绵到远处交相辉映的花海。

菲力克斯接过这朵不成样子的洁白花朵别到了自己耳间：“好看吗，艾薇。”

“像雪一样！”少女眼中仍噙着光，却笑着胜过漫天的花海。

菲力克斯望着阳光下无暇闪着银光的少女，这一切似乎是梦，是山谷间纱般缓然飘落的晨雾，是映着温暖洁白光芒的花冠。


End file.
